On motor vehicles, particularly on commercial vehicles, different components such as for example a fuel tank or a component of an exhaust system which for example can be a silencer and/or an exhaust gas treatment device which in particular can operate with a catalytic converter and/or with a particle filter and/or with an SCR-system can be fastened to a carrier, such as for example a support frame, a transmission, an engine block.
Usually, such a component comprises a component housing having a housing wall. In order to now be able to fasten the component to the carrier, at least one fixture is provided, which on the component side comprises at least one holder. The respective holder comprises an inner leg extending parallel to the housing wall and an outer leg standing away from the housing wall to the outside. In particular, the respective holder can be configured L-shaped or T-shaped in profile.
In principle, it is possible to weld the inner leg to the housing wall outside, for example through spot welds and/or welding seams. However, it has been shown however that the respective fixture in vehicle operation is exposed to very high mechanical loads. On the one hand, the respective component fastened to the carrier via the respective fixture can have a comparatively high weight. On the other hand, comparatively severe shocks or vibrations can occur while driving, particularly in off-road mode. These high mechanical loads of the respective fixture can result in that cracks can form in the welded connection between inner leg and housing wall or even in the housing wall itself, which can lead to a weakening of the respective fixture and ultimately to a failure of the respective fixture.
The present invention deals with the problem of stating an improved embodiment for a component of the type mentioned at the outset or for the associated fixture which is particularly characterized in that it has a comparatively high fatigue durability.